Trapped in a Nightmare
by CrimsonINsight
Summary: 12 of the NATO-members are spending their holiday at a cabin America just bought. But unknown to them, something or someone is trying to kill them off; one by one. Prussia won't accept this, and together with Norway, they'll try to solve the murder cases
1. America's Great Idea

Why, hello there. **CrimsonINsight** here. This is my second Hetalia fanfic, which turned out to be a crime/horror fic based on a few manga and books I've read. As the typical _And-then-there-were-none_-fics, I'm going to kill off the characters one by one… Feel free to guess who the murderer is. :)

I apologize for any grammatical errors and out of character-ness. Fic rated because of bizarre crime scenes and language. Reviews are appreciated~

* * *

_[Chapter 1 –**America's Great Idea**]_

He had never been the type to worry much about his life. The boy was surrounded by friends who he loved a lot, and even though problems could ruin his happy moments from time to time, everything always turned out okay in the end.

…_But not this time._

Enveloped in darkness, he listened to the hard drum of his heart. He couldn't stop shivering as he sat there with his back against the wall. It wasn't the cold which made his teeth chatter and body tense in terrible anticipation of what that was about to happen. The wires binding his wrists and ankles were tormenting him. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get them off.

…_I have to run… Run… Escape… Hide…_

_Somewhere…_

…_Far away…_

These were the only things he thought about right now. If only he could… If only… His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard the creaking sound of a door swing open, and footsteps against the wooden floor which came closer and closer…

_No…_

The young male raised his head and looked around wildly, trying in vain to see past the blindfold as he crouched himself in the corner as far away from the other presence as possible.

_No…_

"I-I haven't done anything…! S-So please don't… …" It was like his voice didn't want to leave his throat – He couldn't say it. This was the first time he had ever felt like this… So helpless… Such strong feeling of… _Fear._ "_Don't…_ _Please…_"

A gloved hand brushed down the victim's cheek before the fingers were tangled into his hair, dragging his head back.

"N-No…"

A sharp pain of cut prickled his throat. He parted his lips and wanted to let out a scream, but another gloved hand covered the young man's mouth, preventing him from making any sounds. Slowly, as the pain continued, he listened to the sound of his lifeblood dripping down on the wooden floor below him…

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

…

…

…

"I have an idea~!" The American shouted and pointed a finger at the rest who sat there in the room. For some reasons, he sounded more hyper today – which was a bad thing, because many of the others were tired and wanted to leave the meeting as soon as possible.

"Not _again_," Arthur looked through his papers and tried to ignore the idiot. "Just shut up already." He wasn't in the mood to listen more to the loud nation's random talk; it gave him headaches.

"No, no, listen to me!" Alfred tugged the Brit's sleeve. "Since we all are NATO-members, why don't we get to know each other better, ha?" He looked at the other blonde man with a _You-know-you-want-to~_-look and didn't care about the hateful glares which were sent back at him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" England took his arm back from the American and frowned. "This is serious business, not some kind of random club where you can make friends. If this is what you really want, why don't you go to a bar or something?"

North Italy smiled and twirled a finger around a lock of his hair. He didn't really mind these meetings at all; actually, he really liked to listen to the hero. "Making friends is nice, vee~"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Prussia suddenly shouted, and startled everyone; Especially the Italian, who thought it was wrong of him to say it was nice to make friends.

"Bruder, don't fall asleep and be that noisy because of some weird dream you had - You're embarrassing me…" Germany muttered, but loud enough for his sibling's ears. The silver-haired man yawned and laid his head back down on the table. Gilbert really hated these stupid meetings because he always ended up falling asleep.

And this was a NATO-meeting, what was he doing here anyway? Oh, because West didn't like the fact that his older brother always stayed at home and played video games, wrote on his blog or listened to music. It wasn't good for him, he said… But it is indeed awesome! Because who would have liked a boring life as West's anyway?

"America, if we aren't going to talk about anything important, I would like to leave," the wurst-loving nation said. Actually, Germany just didn't want to be there, after his brother's sudden outburst. He regretted the fact that he had brought Prussia here; the guy never took these stuffs seriously.

"HA? You're no fun!" The American was very disappointed. He had expected everyone to accept his idea with open arms, but it didn't turn out that way; No one seemed to even care.

"…I agree with Germany," Norway, who hadn't said anything since he arrived, finally spoke. "…Many of us have better things to do than to sit here and listen to you."

"Oh come on, think about it!" Alfred pouted and looked for someone to back him up. "CANADA, you support me, right? Right?"

"B-Brother, I'm not sure if this is a good idea," Matthew said shyly, with a voice which was only above whisper. "Besides, I don't think we really have time for a break…"

"I've already chosen a place," The hero didn't even listen to what the Canadian had said, and continued with what he was doing. "My plan for this is very cool, I tell ya! So let's go!"

"Oh! What is your cool plan anyway?" Denmark leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, grinning widely. "If it sounds good, I might join."

"I just bought a holiday hut the other day, and thought we could go there together!" Alfred was happy that at least _someone_ had finally shown interest in his idea.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Turkey said while he tried to stick a pencil in the mouth of a certain sleeping Grecian, without waking him up from cat-land or wherever he was right now.

"Sounds nice!" Spain was the social-type of person, and loved trips like these. "I don't get why the others don't want to go."

"If I can get the chance to get _closer_ to the rest of you, I don't mind~" France smiled his charming smile. "Let's go, or else, I'll give my love to you all~ Well, I would have done that anyway, but still…~"

"Awesome, let's go!" Gilbert finally got interested in this trip; His bad buddies were coming, so why not? "West, you'll be coming too!" Right now, Germany had another reason to regret he had brought his brother with him to this meeting…

England did not like this at all and tried to stop them before they decided to carry out this idea. "W-Wait, let's just not-"

"DEMOCRACY!" America shouted and interrupted the Brit. "Those who agree that we should go; Hands up!"

Denmark, Italy, Prussia, Spain, France, Turkey, and himself, put up a hand. The American was overjoyed at the sight of his side being in majority and gave thumbs-up. "Yoooosh! Let's go~"

"I refuse!" Arthur stood up and walked quickly towards the door. "Meeting dismissed!" Those who didn't like America's idea stood up as well and prepared to leave.

"STOP THEEEM!" The American shouted and jumped on England to prevent him from leaving. France hugged Canada from behind. "Not so quick, my dear~" He whispered in the other's ear, making him shiver a bit. Italy clung to Germany's leg while Prussia put an arm around his brother's neck and locked him in a headlock.

Spain sat there and smiled while Turkey didn't have to do anything because Greece was asleep. He was sure the Grecian man would want to join anyway. Denmark was the only one who got some problems.

The Dane reached out his arms to catch his friend in a hug. "Norge~" The Norwegian responded by hitting Den's face with his elbow. "…Don't touch me."

"Ah~ But Nor-" _Another hit._ "…I told you not to touch me."

"Come on, let's g-"_Punch._"…You never get it, do you…?"

"Haha~!" "…Don't laugh."

The others stared at them as a drop of sweat trickled down their temple. "T-That's harsh~" Right now America - and everyone else - was happy they weren't Denmark, because that must have hurt quite a lot.

"Don't be like that, Nor!" Prussia said, still clinging to the German. "Everyone has to join! Or else, it won't be fun."

The Norwegian brushed invisible dust or whatever he could have gotten from the Dane off his sailor shirt. "I never said anything about _not_joining…"

"Eh?" They all blinked in surprise.

Norway fixed the cross barrette in his hair and turned to look at the rest. "…This trip might get interesting after all…"

…

…

…

They all had gone home and packed their things. After a few hours, they met again and drove to where America had his holiday house which lied by a beautiful lake, right in front of a dark wood. The sun shone so brightly, not a cloud could be seen on the light-blue sky, and everything seemed to be so perfect.

Prussia was the first person who entered the hut. It was not too big, but there was enough space for them all. _This is going to be awesome!_He thought.

"Not bad, not bad at all…" Turkey said and looked around.

"Right? Right? I'm the hero!" America posed. Even England changed his mind completely when they arrived to this place. He had to admit that_this_ was quite a place to spend the holiday.

The house was nice with many furniture and other random things which caught the others' attentions. The wooden floor kept America's cabin warm, even during cold winters. It was summer right now, but during the night, the temperature could get quite low.

In the room which could be called the living room, there was a fireplace, a dinner table with many chairs and a few book shelves stood in a corner. There was a nice kitchen with all the equipments they needed to make a fantastic meal.

Aside from the main rooms, toilets and showers, there were also places for them to spend the night. In those four bedrooms, there were two bunk beds, but since they were twelve people, only three of them were used; four people in each room.

"Let's go to the beach~!" America suggested after they had put away their luggage.

"The first guy who arrives down at the shore is the most awesome guy in the whole history!" Prussia shouted and started to run; He really didn't want to lose. Last time he lost the swimming competition with Alfred was just a fluke.

"Hey, wait! That's cheating!" The American followed after the silver-haired man as he removed his shirt and threw it on the ground.

England sat right outside the cabin and drank tea with Norway and Germany. France and Canada had also made some desserts, which went perfectly with it. They preferred a quiet evening than too much ruckus, unlike most of the others. Greece lied on the ground beside them, with his back against a tree; Asleep, as always.

Italy and Spain sat on the sand covered shore and tried to make a sandcastle while Turkey lied there and sunbathed. As if his skin didn't already have a beautiful tan. Denmark joined the other arrogant guys who splashed water on each other.

Yes, this was the start of a great holiday, they all thought. And before the sun had set and the night drew closer, everyone had to admit that maybe it really _was_ possible for the stupid American to come with good ideas after all.

…

…

…

"Oh, Gworge," Denmark said with his mouth full of food. "Why dwidn't you brwing Iswand? Arwen't you gwuys lwike prwetty clwose?" He continued to talk, as if that was a normal thing to do.

Norway took his time to swallow his food before replying. "Don't talk with your mouth full." The Norwegian male paused and thought for a short moment. "Island has a cold. It's not too serious, though, so he keeps telling me there's no need to worry and that he can take care of himself."

"Come to think of it, some of the other NATO-members aren't here, nor did they come to our meeting. Maybe they were busy or had their own problems?" Canada said with his soft voice, but unlike most of the time, most of them heard him.

"Yeah," England replied. "But we shouldn't care too much – They all are independent nations after all, and we should just enjoy our stay here."

"Lwess pweople, mwore to weat~!" Alfred dug in the delicious food France had made, as everyone else did.

After the nice and tasteful dinner, Spain light up the fireplace and everyone sat around it. "Alfie, this is such a nice house~" The Spanish guy said with a smile as always. "Was it expensive?"

"No, not at all!" America flailed his arms in the air and almost hit the Canadian who was trying to hand him some hot chocolate. "I was the only one who bid on this beautiful cabin! Can you believe it?" He took the cup with the dark, brown liquid and chugged it down, burning his mouth in the process.

"Isn't it a bit weird? I mean, it's a good holiday hut with fantastic surroundings. Why wouldn't others bid for it?" Even the Dane had to question the fact how Alfred could get his hands on this place.

America almost choked on his drink. With all the suspicious stared fixed at him, he knew he had to tell them even thought they might not like it at all. With a heavy sigh, the blonde started his talk. "W-Well, the truth is; I was afraid something would happen if I stayed here alone, so I thought… It would be better if… Y-You guys were here too, ehe… b-but let's not mind the details, shall w—!"

England grabbed the hero's shirt collar and imitated his voice. "_Since we all are NATO-members, why don't we get to know each other better_- THE HELL!" Arthur snarled and shook the other guy. "So this was what the whole thing was about – YOUR FRIGHT FOR GHOSTS?"

"W-What's wrong, Artie? B-Being that upset… Just admit that you're scared too~" Alfred tried to change the topic, but failed hard and ended up getting strangled.

"So… What happened here?" The Turkish man behind the white mask asked. "You know about it, don't you?" He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and smirked slightly. He seemed to enjoy creepy stories.

"A-Ah, well," America said after England had let go of him. "I heard that the previous owners of this cabin were two brothers. They both loved each other a lot and got along pretty well."

"Sounds like you and Is, Nor," Denmark interrupted and looked at his friend. "Hush…!" The others hushed at him to make him stay quiet and let Alfred continue.

"As time passed, the older one got too attached to his younger sibling; it even turned to romantic feelings, but his little brother didn't feel the same – The younger male didn't even know about this."

"Wohoo~!" Denmark interrupted once again and grinned at his best friend like a maniac.

_HIT._

The King of Northern Europe rubbed his cheek in pain while the rest was slightly thankful Norway had made sure the Dane would shut up for a short time.

America cleared his throat and carried on with the story. "The younger sibling brought home a lover, and of course, this made the older guy jealous. In the end, he killed the other two and threw the bodies in that lake we were at earlier today… Then, he drowned himself too. A-And since that time, everyone who stayed at this house would end up drowning or killing themselves and each other…"

"W-We were bathing where a guy drowned himself?" The Dane had to ask; His face looking pale.

"N-Not exactly. The only reason how people found the dead bodies was because those people were thrown or threw themselves in the more swallow part of the lake… In the story I just told you guys, only two corpses were found; They couldn't find the murderer's body, so they just assumed he had drowned himself. M-Maybe he's still alive, I don't know…" Alfred looked unsurely at the rest and shifted his glance to the wooden floor.

Turkey and Greece stayed quiet, but even Heracles, the nation who usually slept while people talked, was quite interested in this.

"Why didn't they… Dive down there and look for the murderer's body…? Just… To make sure… That he was dead…" France asked, sounding slightly worried.

"It's because that lake is bottom-less. Or so they say… The greenish-blue water is so dark that you can't see the end… If you ever decide to commit suicide at the deeper areas of the lake, then no one will ever be able find you…"

"V-Ve… Scary," Italy turned away from the talking American and clung to Germany. "I want to go home…!" Ludwig didn't know what to do and just patted his back comfortingly, holding him close.

Canada snuggled closer to the rest. "S-So there hasn't been only one suicide case? People have come here after that incident would get killed, throw themselves in the lake or something, r-right?"

"Y-Yes," Alfred replied and looked warily around, as if he wanted to check that no one else would hear it. "T-They say a curse will be put on those who stay here…" The crackling fire casted an orange-ish streak of light over the dark room and made creepy shadows on the wooden walls – It was as if they were moving… As if they were… _Alive_…

"A curse? What the fuck?" Prussia interrupted the silence with a frown on his face. "Curses and ghosts don't exist. Stop fooling around, already!" He said determined and ignored Arthur's comments about how real curses and magic were.

The Prussian man stared at the others' anxious faces. "What's wrong with you guys?" Gilbert continued and sounded quite brave where he sat, with his arms crossed. "It's not like anything would happen anyway!"

"But what if it does?" France's face expression was difficult to read, but there was no doubt about it; he was serious. "I suggest we should leave before something bad happens. Who knows if the murderer still walks around here?"

"I agree with Francis. The crime scene of an unsolved case like this… is dangerous," Arthur said. Even though they both had different taste and often thought differently, trouble was something none of them wanted. "It's too dark outside right now. We'll leave tomorrow after breakfast."

"Maaa~ Whatever, I'm going to bed. Night!" Gilbert stood up and walked out of the room. He didn't get why they made such a big fuss out of this. The murderer must have been dead by now, and even if he was alive, why would he wander around in the woods? And what kind of crazy fucker would fall in love with his own brother anyway? The whole thing was just stupid.

The silver-haired man let out a yawn and crawled into the bed positioned under Germany's. All the bathing, splashing and running had made him so tired. His eyes closed… Prussia fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about pirates…

…

…

…

That morning, Gilbert was brought back to reality by some rays of sunlight. When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor. The albino let out a yawn as he stood up and scratched the back of his head. _Where's everyone?_ He wondered. It seemed like his roommates; that would be Germany, Italy and Turkey (who couldn't stand to be in the same room as Greece) had already woken up.

The silver-haired guy thought about what America had told them and his eyebrows furrowed. They were all sissies! Unlike the others, he wasn't afraid of some kind of psycho murderer, because if they were talking about psychos, no one could beat Russia – and since he had survived with Ivan, then he could survive with anyone.

The Prussian looked out of the window and saw Italy splash water on Germany, who was – as usual – telling him to stop. "Hah, serves you right, West. You should learn to have fun," he said with a grin plastered on his face.

Prussia covered his mouth in another yawn as he walked out of the room and outside in the sun. This place was just as beautiful as yesterday, and it didn't seem like anyone cared about the creepy story Alfred told them last night. Thank goodness. At least he didn't have to listen to the others babble about how scared they were.

Greece was sleeping; But this time, behind a bush. Even the awesome nation couldn't sleep that much. Prussia wondered how that guy could take it… – No, it wasn't envy. Not at all. Gilbert was the most awesome guy ever anyway.

Turkey lied on a towel and sun bathed while Spain and America swam around and enjoyed the coolness of the water against their skin.

England and Norway were sitting by the house and drank tea, just like yesterday. They seemed to be pretty close somehow, Gilbert thought. Matthew poured drink in their cups and stood by Arthur's side, listening to what the other two were talking about. They all looked so serious.

_Meh_, the Prussian thought. _Why are most of the North-West European countries so uptight?_ That included his Bruder too. The awesome man didn't get them. Then he shrugged and didn't care to think more about it – His mind was too awesome to be filled with such crap.

The cyan colored sky stretched to every direction above him, and the air was quite hot. The Prussian ran topless down to the lake to join Italy and his Bruder. Green grass felt soft under his bare feet and a light breeze blew in his already messy hair.

As Prussia came down the small path which led down to the waters, his eyes caught something moving between the trees. He stopped and looked into the dark wood which was filled with shadows. Only a few sunrays came through the tree branches.

Gilbert could see something move. Realization struck him, which made him blink and rub his eyes. Everything seemed to be normal now, but he had definitely seen something move in the darkness. Someone had been there until just now… _Watching them…_ But who could it have been…?

…

…

…

When night fell and they had finished dinner, everyone sat around the fireplace again – Except for two people who still hadn't gotten inside the hut yet. Greece had curled himself up on the floor just like a cat and fallen asleep. England and France were sitting in the corner and planned their trip home the next morning. Somehow, they all had so much fun and before they had realized it, it had gotten dark so they ended up staying here one more night.

Norway was staring blankly into the fire. Denmark tried to hook an arm around his shoulder from time to time, but his hand kept getting slapped away by the Norwegian male.

Suddenly, one of the people who weren't there came running into the room, panting. "Has anyone seen Italy? I can't find him," Germany's gaze flew around in the room. He looked worried.

"What, weren't Ita-chan with you the whole time?" The Prussian quirked an eyebrow at him. His Bruder couldn't have lost their cute friend, right? It was dark outside and a killer might have been lurking around there. God knows what could have happened.

"We should go and look for him then. Let's split up and search," the Brit suggested as he stood up. The others didn't say much, but decided to give the German a hand too. Only Turkey decided to stay behind with the Grecian man, who was still asleep. "We don't really get along, but Heracles was once under my control – He's my responsibility. Kind of. Almost," the Turkish man said and smiled his mysterious smile.

It was dark, so they brought their flashlights and headed outside. The beam of lights guided their paths and calls to Feliciano could be heard. Gilbert almost slipped several times because he, unlike the others, didn't follow any path. On the other hand, he tried to make his own by walking deeper into the woods. _Maybe Ita-chan got lost around here,_ he thought.

But then, he heard Spain voice. "I-I think I've found Ita-chan!" _Damn it, Antonio found Italy before me. I'm still fucking awesome, though._The Prussian tried to head back the way he came from, but his foot got stuck and he fell over. _Damn it._

When the silver-haired man finally got out of the dark forest, he came running over to the rest who were standing by the lake. "Oi, what's u- HOLY SHIT!" He stared with widened eyes at the thing in front of him.

Something, or more like _someone_ was lying lifeless on the dark, green moose. His clothes were covered in blood – It was a mess. They could see the tears in the corners of his half opened, glazed eyes. He must have begged and cried until his death. Ludwig dropped to his knees beside the body. "I… I-Italia…"

Pale flesh. The deep cut on the other's neck. The dark blood splatters. His sad expression. This… This was just too much. Gilbert winced at the sight. Even though he wasn't the one who was lying there, it was painful enough just by looking.

Germany wasn't the emotional type, but right now, he was covering his face with one gloved hand as droplets of glinting tears fell down on the moose-covered ground. The Prussian had never seen his Bruder this crushed before… He must have loved Feliciano a lot without really realizing it himself…

"W-Who could have done this?" Canada covered his mouth in shock and America felt like all the tasty food he had eaten wanted to find its way up his throat again. England stared at Italy's dead body and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bloody hell, looks like we couldn't avoid it." Prussia stayed quiet and gave side glances from one nation to another. Could any of these people have been the murderer…?

Francis looked horrified where he was standing, but stepped closer. His trembling hands turned Feliciano's head and started to check on him. "The throat was cut. He's cold. No pulse." The French man's fingers went over the other's wrists. "His hands were bound."

"This is terrible…" Spain wanted to turn away, but just couldn't. Denmark's face was almost as pale as the corpse. Norway- … Norway looked quite calm. It was like he was in deep thoughts or something… He wasn't even staring at the body like everyone else did. _Could it have been him…?_Gilbert wondered.

At this moment, they all knew that even though Italy was the first person who got killed, he was not the last one. Before this nightmare ended, they all were trapped here and would get killed… It was no longer a question of _if_, but _when_…

* * *

_[End of Chapter 1]_


	2. Locked Room Mystery

Hey guys. I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been so busy with school lately - As always. I guess that's something we have to live with, ahah… OTL I'm trying my best, though.

About my fanfic, I apologize for any grammar errors and if the nations seem out of character. I think my chapters are quite long, but do you guys think they're _too_long? 'Cause if they are, please tell me. And, what's wrong with this site? I can't write '?' and '!' together :/ How weird. Anyway, I don't think this chapter is _that_interesting, but I do hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Awesomeness 8D:** Thank you for always reading my fanfics and correcting my mistakes; It makes me happy. I'll try my best.

**hakuryuu2026: **Thanks for reading my fanfic and reviewing. I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope you'll like it :)

**Anime Freak Sammy: **I apologize for updating late, but I hope this chapter won't disappoint you and that you'll continue reading my fic~

**CherriBlood7: **I don't think you have to worry much; this is not a romance fic after all :) Thanks for liking my story and reviewing it :D

**fotnot: **I apologize for the late reply. I'll try to update faster next time x'D

**Zenigami:** I'm sorry for not including them; I really like Russia and China - They would have made the story interesting, but sadly, they aren't NATO members, so... xD

**EmoisNorway: **I know. I feel bad for killing the characters, but… |'D Thank you for liking my stories and being a hero on Hetalia day - It was a lot of fun to meet you 8D

**VodkaKolKolKol: **Thanks, I'll try my best.

**LoraLora:** Thank you for reading my fic and liking it!

**Makiroll201:** I'm sorry; I really wanted to include them, but they aren't NATO members. Thanks for reviewing :)

* * *

_[Chapter 2 –**Locked Room Mystery**]_

He was tied to a chair with his hands on his back. The man looked around in the dark room. _Where am I…?_ He wondered, but it was impossible for him to tell – The blonde had never been here before. Even though he knew he only had a few minutes left to live, the young male wasn't scared. Death never scared him.

He had seen many wars; how people died, all the blood splatter and their screams in pain right before their lives ended. But this… This was not war. He knew that whatever he was about to go through, would be quite different.

Suddenly, the captive heard footsteps, and soon after, the door went open. When he saw who came walking in, the blonde man felt his anger rise in him. "IT WAS YOU!" If the blonde hadn't been tied to one place, he would have gotten up to punch the other's face as hard as he could. _Repeatedly_. He wanted to kill the murderer so badly… Not just for his sake, but also for Italy's.

"Now, now, there's no point in getting mad," the killer patted the other's head and took out a blade which was stained with blood from the last victim, he guessed – Feliciano. "You'll die soon anyway."

_Italia…_

He couldn't believe it… If only he had killed this guy in the past, then Italy didn't have to suffer such a painful death… "I should have gotten rid of you back then…" he said helplessly. The blonde male tried to wriggle out of the ropes which tied him so tightly. If only he could get his hands free…

_Italia… I'm so sorry…_

"But sadly, you couldn't." the other replied and stroke a side of the blade on captive's cheek. The cold steel against his skin sent shivers down his spine. "How does it feel to be the one in disadvantage?" the murderer asked. "Not that good, I suppose?"

The sitting guy didn't feel like answering that – He was so confused. Why was this person killing people…? Why Feliciano? Why him? What was the killer trying to achieve? There were so many unanswered questions… "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, except for torturing and killing you? Nothing much." The murderer replied coldly. "It's not that bad, really. Since you love Italy so much, how about going to the same place as him?" The blonde bit his underlip and continued to wriggle, trying to get free from the ropes.

After many tries to escape without succeeding, the captive gave up with a long, heavy sigh before looking up at the killer and glaring at him with his light-blue eyes filled with hate. "My Bruder will kill you…"

Even with such a threat, the other man wasn't scared; On the other hand, he seemed to be enjoying this. The corners of his lips curled up to a smirk.

"I wonder…"

…

…

…

That night, no one could sleep well. England and France had dragged the Italian's corpse inside one of the bedrooms and placed him on his own bed. Even though Italy was dead, it just didn't feel right to let him stay outside in the cold night.

Prussia and Turkey didn't like the idea of sleeping in the same room as a dead person, but Germany wanted to keep an eye on the brown-haired nation. Feliciano was dear to Ludwig, and even after the other's death, the blonde male still wanted to stay close to his beloved one.

In the morning, the German went outside just to clear his mind while Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Matthew and Norway sat together in the living room. "That German is crazy. Who wants to sleep close to a dead corpse anyway? – Sorry for talking like this about your brother, Gilbert, but really." The French man shuddered.

The Prussian shook his head and sighed. "Nah, it's okay. At times, I don't get what's going on in West's head either." He knew that Ludwig was in love with the Italian, but being alone with that blood-covered corpse was just creepy.

"I-I wonder who the next victim will be," Canada said in a worried tone as he brought drinks and some sweets to the rest.

The thick-browed nation thanked Matthew and placed down his cup of tea on the wooden table. "By starting with Italy, I assume he's targeting those innocent, less experienced and weak nations?"

Francis and Gilbert nodded. They weren't sure about this statement, but there was a high chance that was how it was. Why else would the murderer start with Italy? France ran his fingers down the Canadian's back. "You should be careful, mon cher – the murderer might come after you~"

"A-Ah, please don't joke like that… What if it really did happen?"

"I doubt that."

Everyone turned to the look at the being who just spoke up. As always, it was Norway coming with different opinions again.

"We're listening…" The Brit said and paid attention to what the Norwegian was about to tell them. Usually, the Nordic only observed. It wasn't often he wanted to talk, but when he did, the Scandinavian always made sense.

The blonde male rested his cheek on the palm of his hand as his dark, indigo-colored eyes stared blankly at the air as if there was something to see there. "Of course we can't be sure about anything… but think about it. If the murderer decided to rank us after strength, it would leave him with only strong people at the end. Those might stay together at all times and be extra careful about everything. Wouldn't that have become a problem for him?"

France nodded at the Norwegian's words. "Well, that could be the case… Then what do you think the murderer will do? And who do you think the next victim will be?"

"I think he has planned everything; who to kill, and in what order. Then it means he must have had a reason to start with Italy. That's why, my guess is that the next victim will be… Germany."

The others' eyes widened; They hadn't expected the Norwegian to choose Ludwig, of all people. "WEST? Why West?" The Prussian stood up from his chair and glared down at the Norwegian. "My Bruder is strong and muscular! He has survived so many fights; I doubt he'll just get killed by some random guy!"

"… …Look at him." Norway turned his head to face the window, and the others did the same. They all saw the Germanic man sit at the edge of the lake as he stared sadly at the dark water. The look on the German's face was difficult to read. It seemed like a lot went through his head… "He's very vulnerable right now, which makes it easier to kill him."

The Prussian bit his under-lip, his crimson red eyes narrowed. Indeed, Germany didn't act like himself, but he wouldn't let his guard down and get killed! "Th-That doesn't mean West is going to be the next victim." He didn't want to believe in such things. And why West in the first place?

"I never said he was. It's just my guess," Norway pointed out and sipped on his cup of coffee. If the Norwegian boy had looked less feminine, Prussia would have taught him a lesson. But maybe it _was_ because if his pretty looks that the Nordic was able to comment on anything without getting hurt.

"Then what's the point to tell Gilbert this? It will just make him worried." England said and sipped his tea. "You have a younger brother too – You should know the feeling."

"Yeah, what if I said Iceland was the next victim?" Gilbert just didn't want to accept this. He didn't want to believe it, but this made him so unsure… because what if the Nordic was right? What if his brother really was the next victim? The Prussian was getting worried for Germany…

"Iceland is not here, and it's exactly because he's Ludwig's brother that I'm telling him this…" Norway let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes as he stood up. The Scandinavian gave them all a quick glance before he turned around and walked slowly towards the door.

"It would be better for him to be prepared than getting too shocked when it happens, right…? …'cause we all are going to die here anyway – It's just a matter of time…" With these words, the blonde nation left the room. Nothing except for the wooden clock on the wall could be heard. Their heartbeats raised with the echoing ticking – It was as if the countdown to their deaths had already started…

_Tick… Tick… Tick…_

…

…

…

"West~ What are you up to?" The Prussian man hooked an arm around his brother's neck while he was sitting by the lake. Normally, Ludwig would have frowned; his face meeting his palm. But today, the German didn't even react.

"Weest~" Gilbert messed up Germany's hair and kept calling out for him. He poked Ludwig's cheeks and even tried to pinch them to make funny grimaces, but when Prussia didn't get a reply, he stopped his childishly acts and stroke the other's back. "Hey… Tell your Bruder what's wrong…," the older sibling said in a serious voice. "I know it's hard for you, but…"

The small, blonde-haired boy in the past who could cry over the smallest things, had grown so fast… In no time, Germany had become stronger and there was no need for his older brother to take care of him anymore. Ludwig was even more mature than Gilbert – and not to mention taller, but at times like these, the Prussian would act as the protective and caring big brother he had always been.

"I-I don't know anymore…" The German's voice cracked. Prussia had known Germany for very long, but he had never seen him like this before… Was this…_Fear?_ "It feels as if… Someone's always watching me… The whole time…" The blonde-haired nation closed his eyes and placed his hands on his head. "Even right now…"

What was his brother talking about? "Wa-Watching you? Now? That's just creepy…" Prussia looked wearingly around. Now that Ludwig mentioned it… it really _did_ feel like someone was staring at him yesterday, when he was heading down to the lake. But wasn't it only his imagination?

…Or…?

The awesome guy shrugged the creepy feeling off him and shook his head. "You think too much, West. I mean… Why would anyone want to kill you?" Indeed, there had been times the German didn't get along with others, but he had a big heart and it was impossible to hate him. Except for Romano, that is; but that guy wasn't like others anyway.

The German sighed again. "No, Bruder… 'cause why would anyone want to kill Veneziano in the first place? He's so sweet and nice to everyone…"

"That's… True…" Gilbert had to admit. No one has a reason to kill Feliciano… The only things he did, were eating pasta, clinging on Ludwig and acting cute. How can anyone hate someone like that?

"My guess is that the killer wants to kill all of us – And I'm the next victim." Ludwig's words stabbed through the Prussian's chest like invisible arrows. How could Germany talk about it as if it was a fact? It was just like Norway had said earlier…

"Just… don't think too much, West. Go and get some rest. You must be tired." The blonde-haired nation nodded lightly at his brother's words and got up. Gilbert gave Germany a smile and watched him walk inside again. After he had left, the Prussian turned back to the view of the horizon. The sky was blue just like yesterday, but something was different.

He felt strange just by staring at the green, bottomless lake. Something was down there… Something… _Unpleasant…_ Yet so… Inviting… He couldn't find the right words for this feeling. Gilbert stood up slowly, and his right foot stepped forward…

Then one step with his left… And then his right…

_Left…_

_Right…_

_Left…_

Prussia couldn't control himself; he just kept walking towards the water, step for step – It was as if something was luring him to come closer… He felt tempted to let himself fall down in the dark and be put to sleep… Forever…

"Gilbeeeeert! Lunch is ready!" Spain called out from the open window. The Prussian snapped out of this hypnotizing state and ran as fast as he could towards the hut – He had to get away from the lake… "Coming!"

_Whatwas that…? For a moment there, I… I wanted to_… Gilbert shook his head and tried to clear his mind. This wasn't just his imagination – Something was _definitely_ wrong with this place…

…

…

…

That evening, the NATO-members sat around the dinner table in silence. Only the sound of cutleries was heard, but truth was that none of them really felt like eating. They had lost appetite because of yesterday's incident, and only ate because their bodies needed food. Watching the German stare aimlessly at his plate didn't make the mood better either.

Prussia was in deep thoughts – He tried to find out why Italy was killed. What was going on here…? What was the murderer's motive…? He kept giving his brother side-glances, just to check if he was okay. No, Gilbert would never let some crazy dude hurt Ludwig… It didn't matter what Norway said – The awesome nation wouldn't let such things happen.

"I hate to bring this up, but… we have to find the murderer before someone else get killed," England spoke up. "Until then, none of us should ever stay alone – Let's always go in groups of two or three to keep an eye on each other. How does that sound?" The Prussian didn't really want to talk about this topic, but they had to deal with this matter before it got worse.

"That might be the best idea," France supported the other's statement. Normally, he would have made fun of Arthur by asking if the thick browed nation was scared or something, but this wasn't the time for jokes. Even though they rarely got along, those rivals knew when they had to put their differences behind them and work together – This was a matter of life and death, after all.

Denmark grinned and placed an arm around his Norwegian friend. "Norge, let's go together!" Before Norway could reply with a hit or some kind of insult, the silver-haired nation put down his fork and shook his head. "No, you can't!"

The others blinked. What had gotten into the albino? The Dane didn't like the sound of this and frowned. "Why? Norge is my best friend! Right, Nor?" He said and looked at Norway, who didn't bother to reply; as if he wanted to say how pointless it was of the other two guys to fight over such matters.

"What if there are more than one murderer? We can't let people who know each other too well be paired together." Gilbert explained, and for the first time on this trip, the rest had to admit that the Prussian man was actually quite smart.

"But I'm not a murderer," Denmark said in an innocent voice. "I just want to be paired up with my best friend!" Even with this reply, the Prussian shook his head determinedly. He just couldn't be too careful.

"Wait a bit, guys." France stopped them. "Let's see how many groups we can have first. Since we're 11 people right now, we can have one group of 3 people and the rest will go in pairs. Or, three groups of 3 and one group of 2. Groups of 4 would be too many, so never mind that." Francis said.

"I think groups of 3 and one pair sounds good," Greece finally decided to join their conversation. Gilbert noticed that he seemed interested in this. _So even the always-sleeping Grecian can be serious at times…_

"I'll go with West and Norway," Gilbert quickly replied. "I know West and I aren't supposed to be in one group since we're siblings and know each other quite well, but as you heard Norway say earlier; Ludwig might be the next victim. That's why I want to stay by his side." _…This way, I can keep an eye on them both._

He turned to the sulking Dane. "With that decided, you can go with… Err…" The Prussian man looked at the others. "Spain. Or Canada. Or America. Turkey. Greece. Anyone, really."

"…Then I'll go with you," the Danish man said, not sounding happy at all. "I don't trust Prussians – If I can't go with Norge and protect him, then you won't get close to him either."

Gilbert wanted to give this Nordic a kick on his face. "That's not the point!" Why didn't Denmark get it? It wasn't because the Prussian guy wanted to stay with Norway so badly – It was because he wanted to keep an eye on him!

"But if it is as you say; that there might be more than one murderer, and they're working together…" The emotionless Scandinavian interrupted them. "Wouldn't it be dangerous if one person accidentally ended up in a group with two other murderers…?" The Norwegian male asked, pointing out flaws in others' ideas as always.

_Fuck._ The Prussian hadn't thought about that. It didn't seem like the others had either. England swallowed hard. "I-Indeed, that's dangerous… Then how about groups of 2, with people who don't know each other? Then the murderers can't work together."

"…So you suggest being paired up with a murderer is better? By not knowing your partner well, you don't know if he can possibly be a killer or not." Again, the others were taken aback by his comments. "Besides… What's the point in planning this when there's a possibility that the murderer is among us…?"

Drops of sweat trickled down Prussia's temples. _Such good observation…_ They all were trying so hard to find out ways which made sure they wouldn't die, and had forgotten about the fact that one of them could be the culprit.

"Th-Then what…? What can we do?" The American asked and the Prussian frowned. These people were too lazy; making the Nordic think in their place like this…

"Nothing. If the killer is among us – if he's sitting here right now… Then there's no point in planning, because he's going to use our plan against us." The Nordic's deep eyes showed no emotion, no fear… no weaknesses.

The Norwegian male stood up and took his own plate with its cutleries. "Give up. It was pointless to talk about this from the start…" He headed to the kitchen and the others could hear him place his things in the sink.

They couldn't do anything? That was what the indigo-eyed nation said, but Gilbert didn't want to give up… Something had to be done – He couldn't just sit around and accept the fact that they all were going to die! Norway was calm… _Too_ calm… This irritated the albino quite a lot, but… It also fascinated him somehow…

If only the Nordic wasn't so suspicious, the blonde would have been of great help to him…

The day passed away as quick as it had started. Gilbert had been keeping an eye on Ludwig the whole time and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. When it got late and Germany headed to bed, the Prussian wanted to be extra careful and decided to stay in the same room as his sibling. "Don't worry, I'll keep watch~ Just go to sleep!"

The German's face met his palm. "That's what you say, Bruder, but you always end up falling asleep before me…" Germany was acting more like himself; this made Prussia happy. His grin grew wider and he held his brother in a headlock as a hand ruffled the other's hair.

Ludwig seemed relieved. The thoughts about his death which had been haunting him earlier were all gone, the Prussian guessed. He let go of the blond-haired man, and just to show how much he actually cared about the other, Prussia kissed his brother's forehead like he used to do when the they were younger.

"Gute Nacht, West!" Gilbert said cheerfully and grinned proudly at his sibling as he sat down on the wooden floor beside the other's bed.

The German's cheek turned pink and he muttered something about how the albino always had to treat him like a baby. But as he climbed in bed and covered himself with a quilt, Ludwig replied to Prussia's grin with a smile. "Gute Nacht, Bruder…"

The Prussian watched his brother close his eyes. Then he leaned against the bed and stared at the ceiling. No, he would never let anyone hurt his dear Bruder…_Never…_ But if… _If_ someone dared to do that… Then he would not give up until he found the culprit… _And killed him…_

Gilbert was trying so hard to stay awake, and even though he had decided not to fall asleep; for some reasons, his eye-locks felt heavy and started to close…

But right before his surroundings faded to black… A figure entered the room. He couldn't see who it was, but it was definitely someone…

…

_West…_

…

…

…

"Gilbert!" … "Gilbert!"

_SLAP._

"GILBERT!"

The albino woke up immediately at the hit, and his eyes met a pair of green ones. It was the thick-browed nation. A face he really didn't wanted to see – especially not this close, and right after waking up. Besides, England didn't look that happy at all.

"What the hell, Artie?" Gilbert pushed the other away and got up while glaring at him. He was about to ask the tea-loving nation why he woke him up so early, but realized that the clock on the wall showed 5pm. Had he been sleeping for that long…?

"Where is Germany?" England got straight to the point. He stared seriously into the albino's eyes. "Where. Is. Germany? Tell me where he is!" The Brit repeated once again when the albino didn't reply him.

It took some time before Prussia realized what the other guy was saying. He raised an eyebrow. "West? Well, he's…" The Prussian turned around to look at the German's bed.

_Empty._

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock. Where… Where was he? He was there last night! At the look of the Prussian guy, France who was standing behind Arthur, shook his head. "Seems like he doesn't know. Anyway, the others are looking for that wurst-loving nation – I'm afraid we're too late, though…"

After hearing these words, the awesome nation stormed out of the room. _No… This can't be!_Nothing could have happened to his dear Bruder. Ludwig was fine – He _had_ to be! But Gilbert's heart sunk as he ran from room to room without finding anything.

_That's it!Ludwig is just sitting outside by the lake – like yesterday,_the Prussian told himself. He hoped, hoped with all of his might that the other one was safe… but something inside of him told him otherwise.

As he had feared, no one was at the lake. Turkey and America came over to him a few minutes later. "Prussia, it's no use; We can't find him," the American man shrugged lightly. "Maybe the others will find him."

"W-We didn't find him in the woods, either," Canada arrived right after them, with Spain and Denmark. They all were panting because they had been running around and calling for Ludwig.

"At least we know for sure that he's not inside the house." Turkey said as he stretched his arms over his head. "The forest is too big; there's no way we can make sure if Ludwig is there or not. Still, I kind of doubt he could have gotten that far – If he was somewhere in the woods, I think you guys would have found him by now."

"Maybe he drowned in the lake?" Spain asked as he walked slowly towards the edge of the water. The Spaniard stared down in the green-ish darkness. "It's impossible to tell, though; it's too dark. I can't even see the bottom…"

No matter what it cost, the Germanic man wanted to find his brother. If he was down there somewhere, then the albino had to do something! "…I'm going to look for him," Gilbert started to unbutton the first buttons on his shirt.

"Don't be stupid." Norway commented on the other's actions. "You won't be able to find your brother on this side of the lake; it's too deep."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit in front of the fireplace with a can of beer in my hand and act as if nothing has happened!"

"But we don't have beer…" America said confused.

"That's not the point!"

"Guys…" Greece was the last one who met up with the group. "I think I've found something…" Heracles didn't say anything more; he just turned around and led the team back to the hut.

"The hell? We're back to where we started!" Gilbert stomped his foot on the ground in anger. They were wasting time!

"Heracles, we've already looked everywhere inside the house – He's not there!" England scolded the brown-haired nation and was about to leave.

"There's a door here…" The cat-loving nation said without replying the others. On one side of the hut, there were a few stair steps which led down to a wooden door. "It's locked, though…"

"I saw it when we arrived here, but I thought it was another way to get inside the cabin or something," Spain said. The Prussian tilted his head and stared intensely at the wooden door. He hadn't noticed the door until Heracles showed them it, just now. There was a high chance that Ludwig was inside that room; Somewhere…_Maybe it was a good thing that I didn't jump in the lake to look for West…_

"It seems like a basement of some sorts…" England went down the steps and knocked lightly on the wooden surface. Without another thought, Prussia jumped from the staircase and kicked down the door right in front of the Brit.

"Stupid! How reckless can you get? What if the killer was waiting for you inside or something!" Arthur scolded Prussia and tried to hit his head, but the Prussian dodged it easily. He ignored the Brit and looked at his surroundings.

"Well, there's no murderer in here, so can you just shut u-blarg!" Gilbert quickly covered his nose in disgust. "What's that smell?" When it reached the others' noses, they ended up doing the same. The Brit walked around in the room to check on things while America tried to find the source of the foul smell.

"It smells like England's food!" France shouted as he stuck his head out of the room to get some fresh air. The Brit was not happy to hear this, and tried to strangle Francis – or 'bloody kill him', as he put it.

"Flesh." The Norwegian said shortly as his indigo-colored eyes glanced around in the room. "It's the smell flesh." Everyone suddenly turned serious at the Norwegian's words. _That's right. I can't let our guard down just yet; I have to look for West…_, the awesome nation told himself.

That was when Gilbert's eyes fell on something in the corner of the room… A chair. As his crimson orbs moved upwards, he felt his heart beat faster.

_Blood._ Lots of blood…And then, there was…

_Ludwig._

His brain couldn't work properly and his sight became blurry. It all was too shocking – He didn't even know how to react… "W-West…" The Prussian slowly took a few steps towards the chair with the bloody victim.

"I-I found you… W-West…" Glinting tears slowly trickled down the albino's cheeks, even though he wasn't a weepy man. Happy memories of his brother replayed in his head as he reached out his hands for Germany… _Who… Who could have done this…? Who on earth… could have done such awful things…?_"W-West…" He was about to embrace his sibling's dead body, but France and Spain stopped him.

"Gilbert, I know this is hard for you, but you shouldn't touch the corpse – The murderer might have left something after him," The French man explained, but it was heartbreaking to see their friend like this.

"Yes, and you can get blood on you – that's not nice at all…" Antonio tried to sound cheerful, but this was just not the right time for such things. "Francis, can you analyze the body?"

France stared at the dead German who was sitting on the chair with his eyes and mouth open. It was as if he was calling out to someone… "This is quite a mess… Ludwig has deep cuts all over him, especially on his chest and face. It must have been done by something sharp; A knife, maybe. And his nails have been ripped off…"

"His nails?" England walked over to them to take a look at the corpse. "That was a method people used on captives during wars if they wanted some kind information from them. The Nazis were known for doing that…"

"Hn." The French man nodded at the things the Brit had said. "I wonder… If the murderer had some kind of grudge against Germany…"

Prussia felt his legs turning weak and he fell down on his knees… _Curse it all…_Just when he thought he could protect his brother… Just when Ludwig trusted him so much… Just when everything seemed to be alright…

The silver-haired man hit his fists on the wooden floor. "I'll kill him… I'll find the murderer and kill him…! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO WEST!" Nothing could describe the overwhelming pain and anger inside the Prussian right now. He just wanted to destroy everything… Everyone… And most of all – Himself for not being able to save Ludwig.

But then, he got up and walked over to Norway. "YOU." Gilbert grabbed the Nordic's shirt collar. "EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW WEST WOULD BE THE NEXT VICTIM, WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?"

Denmark quickly came between them and tried to pry the other's hand away from his Norwegian friend. "Cut it out, it's not Norge's fault!" He shouted, but the Dane's words didn't reach the angry Prussian.

The Norwegian male looked up at the albino and stared blankly into his crimson eyes, but even though it was such a simple thing, eyes can often express feelings better than words. It was as if the Scandinavian wanted to tell Gilbert to stop blaming him for everything… "I didn't know who the next victim would be. It was just a guess…"

"FUCK YOU, as if I could ever believe in that!" Normally, Norway would have insulted Prussia for saying such things to him, but this time, he didn't. _Why…?_Was it because the Nordic felt sorry for him…? If that was the case, then he didn't need it. Gilbert was too awesome for that kind of crap, and the fact that the Norwegian didn't say anything bothered him quite a lot.

Spain sighed at the sight of the others fighting and ended up looking over on the wooden door on the floor. He lifted it up and placed it against the wall to make some space at the doorway. "Yosh, at least it's out of the way," he muttered to himself.

But suddenly, his eyes widened at what he saw. "G-Guys, look!" The Spanish man pointed a finger at the floor, where the door had been lying. The others turned to Antonio and stared at the thing on the basement surface with shocked expressions on their faces.

It was a small piece of metal – _A key._

"The basement was locked… From the inside…?" Turkey raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is quite interesting…"

"F-From the inside…?" Matthew asked surprised. "But… There isn't any other way out, other than the basement door where we came in from. Arthur has checked the whole room…"

"Are you sure?" Prussia didn't understand… If the door – which was the only way to enter the room – was locked from the inside; then either the murderer was still here, or, he had found another way to leave. "What about windows? Are there any?"

"Yes, only one," The Turkish man pointed at a tiny window on the wall, right below the ceiling. "But it's too small for anyone to climb through."

"Then how the hell did West die!" Gilbert ran a hand through his silver hair in frustration. He felt so lost… What _was_going on?

"This is a locked-room mystery." England nodded at his own words while Prussia stared dumbfounded at him. The albino was thinking of asking 'a locked what?', but the Brit interrupted him. "Which means… after Germany got killed, no one could have left or entered the room. It can't be a suicide either, because it would have been impossible for Ludwig to place those cuts on himself with hands tied on his back."

"The murder weapon can't be found either. It does seem impossible, yes… maybe this is the work of magic or some kind of spirit?" France asked, without thinking much about the consequences this could bring.

"Shut up, you bloody git! Why do you always have to pick on me?" Arthur shouted because he misunderstood and thought Francis was trying to pick a fight with him.

"Well, there's a big chance France is right…" The Prussian said. Because if the door was locked from the inside and there was no other way out; what other explanations were there? Except for England, Norway knew magic too, didn't he? Gilbert shifted his glance from England and to the Norwegian male who was standing beside him. The Nordic was getting more and more suspicious…

"Are you suspecting me?" Arthur was losing his cool – but to everyone's surprise, instead of letting out his anger on Francis, he pointed a finger at the Prussian. "Who knows, what if _you're_ the killer?"

Prussia forgot everything about being mad at Norway, and turned to the Brit. "The hell! Why would I want to kill my own Bruder?" This was ridiculous! Here he was; doing something as unawesome as crying in front of everyone, and England was blaming him for killing Ludwig?

"Bloody 'ell, how the heck would I know? Maybe it's the curse and you're doing as the creepy dude in the story of this hut!"

"Yeah, that has to be it! Gilbo is in love with his brother, but Ludwig loves Feliciano; Gil got jealous and decided to kill them!" America looked terrified at the albino. "Isn't that a logical explanation?"

The Prussian's eyes widened and he glared at Alfred with eyes filled with anger. _That's fucking stupid! As if it wasn't enough with all the magic and curses shit…!_"You know what's more logical? Your alien is the murder – So FUCK YOU for blaming everything on me!"

"Really, England and America, that was very mean." Spain defended his friend. "Gilbert is suffering from the lost of his brother and you're saying he's the murderer?"

"It doesn't matter – I don't care." Gilbert looked away and clenched his fists. Nothing mattered anymore… He didn't care if the others hated him for being paranoid and suspicious; As long as he could get his revenge, it would be okay. Gilbert stomped out of the room in anger. He needed some time alone to think through everything…

Before the Prussian dashed up the few staircases in front of the basement, he turned around and shouted: "The culprit should prepare himself, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" With these words, Prussia disappeared from the others' sight.

If the killer was among them, then at least Gilbert got the chance to deliver his message; The murderer's fate will be the same as his victims' – And the most awesome existence on earth was going to make sure of that…

_[End of Chapter 2]_


End file.
